


The world will know

by soifweonlyliveonce



Series: Once upon a time [3]
Category: Lady and the Tramp (1955), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Barricades, Childhood, First Kiss, First Love, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mention of - Freeform, Soulmates, Stargazing, creía que ya habíamos establecido que no se me da bien poner tags, cuentos, injusticias
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soifweonlyliveonce/pseuds/soifweonlyliveonce
Summary: Cuando tenía ocho años, Enjolras encontró una familia. Han pasado más de seis años desde entonces, pero todavía no tiene muy claro a dónde pertenece.Courfeyrac vive solo, reparte periódicos, se revoluciona, tiene muchos hermanos de calle, y quiere irse a Santa Fe. Y por supuesto que no necesita ni quiere una familia. Las familias son lo peor. Prefiere ser libre y no tener que rendir cuentas a nadie.Si ambos se encontrasen un día, ¿qué podría salir mal?O bien, "toma newsies, la dama y el vagabundo, los miserables, y haz un cócktel; a ver qué sale".





	The world will know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [S_Nuur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nuur/gifts).



> Bueno, me pediste Courfjolras y... aquí lo tienes. ¡Sorpresa! Ha surgido de manera sorprendentemente fácil... ¡Espero que te guste!

Era Navidad. Enjolras apenas recuerda nada salvo aquello. Sabe que era Navidad porque había un árbol adornado con luces en el salón de la casa, y nunca había visto nada como aquello. Sus futuros padres estaban esperándole, ansiosos. Al ver cómo le miraban cuando entró, supo que les querría toda la vida. Estaba muerto de miedo y tenía frío, pero la señora le envolvió en una manta, le sentó junto al fuego y le dio la cena más espectacular que había visto en su vida, mientras el señor le preparaba la cama.  Tendría incluso su propio cuarto. Sabía que estaban algo decepcionados con él, porque tenía seis años y ya no era un niño pequeño, como la mayoría de los padres querían. Se esforzaría por demostrarles que serían felices con él.

Y durante algunos años, lo fueron, hasta que sucedió lo impensable. Los señores iban a tener, por fin, un bebé.

***

Enjolras bufó repasando una y otra vez la lección. No oyó entrar a su madre en la habitación hasta que ella carraspeó, mirándole con una sonrisa.

-Enj, cariño. Es tarde. Deberías ir a dormir.

-Mamá… La que deberías estar descansando eres tú -el chico se frotó la cara, dándole la razón a la mujer sin querer. Ella le revolvió el pelo, afectuosa.

-Hacemos un trato y nos vamos los dos a la cama. ¿Hecho?

-Hecho -contestó él, cerrando el libro con desgana-. ¿No ha llamado papá aún?

-No… Los periódicos decían que hay muchos pasos cerrados por el temporal, tal vez haya tenido que alargar el camino. Mañana seguro que nos llama. Venga, a la cama -dijo ella, besándole la frente-. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, mamá. Mamá, espera.

Ella se detuvo en la puerta, mirando cómo él se metía en la cama. Era una señora guapa, alta. Joven aún, pero demasiado mayor para ser madre primeriza. Se le notaba el cansancio desde lejos, en la forma en que llevaba el peinado medio deshecho y las ojeras que empezaban a sombrear bajo sus ojos grises. A Enjolras siempre le parecería la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

-Gracias -le dijo, desde la almohada.

-¿Hmm? ¿Por qué? -dijo ella, volviendo a entrar para arroparle. Él sonrió, sintiéndose de nuevo como un niño.

-Por…todo.

-De nada, mi pequeño.

-¡Mamá! ¡Tengo catorce años!

-Siempre serás mi pequeño -contestó ella, riendo-. Y el hermano mayor…

-Lo estoy deseando. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti -en ese momento, sonó el teléfono y el rostro de la mujer se encendió, ilusionado-. ¡Ese debe de ser Charles! -salió de la habitación todo lo rápido que pudo. Volvió poco después, con una sonrisa todavía más amplia-. Ya está en el hotel, nos echa de menos. Te manda un beso y que seas bueno.

-¿Yo? ¿Cuándo no lo he sido?

Lo cierto es que Enjolras era bueno. Al menos, normalmente. O anteriormente. Es cierto que de niño había sido el más tranquilo y ejemplar de los infantes, la envidia de todas las madres de la calle, que no entendían como un crío adoptado podía haber salido tan bien educado. Pero luego, cuando creció, empezaron los problemas en la calle, las protestas contra injusticias varias, incluso en favor del sufragio femenino. Una vez su padre tuvo que ir a buscarle a la cárcel de mujeres, pues lo habían confundido con una jovencita. Luego fue lo del sindicato de estudiantes, la huelga de tranvías…

Cuando nació el bebé, una niña preciosa, rubia como su madre, y de ojos oscuros, como su padre, Enjolras sintió todavía más fuertemente esa sensación de que la responsabilidad de cambiar el mundo estaba sobre sus hombros. Su padre se desesperaba con él. Cuando le llamaron de comisaría y tuvo que pagar una fianza e ir a por él, le castigó durante una semana. Enjolras se saltó el castigo el segundo día para ir a llevar la cena de acción de gracias a un comedor social. Vivía en un barrio rico, y tuvo que atravesar la ciudad para llegar al convento de las monjas que lo regentaban. Cuando volvió a casa, bien entrada la madrugada, encontró a su madre llorando en el salón, y a su padre hablando con la policía en la puerta.

-¡Ahí estás! ¡Niño desagradecido!

-¡Papá!

El hombre le cruzó la cara de una bofetada. Era la primera vez que le ponía la mano encima.

-¿No sabes lo preocupados que nos tenías?

-Me había comprometido, tenía que…

-¡Tenías que quedarte en casa, como te había ordenado!

-¡Sor Agnes me necesitaba!

-¿Sí? ¡Pues que te hubiera adoptado ella!

La casa quedó en un silencio repentino. La madre se tapaba la boca con la mano. Se levantó para abrazar a Enjolras, que miraba a su padre con los ojos enrojecidos, hasta que, de pronto, el bebé comenzó a llorar desde su habitación, y ella quedó congelada, clavada en el sitio.

-Marie -continuó el padre, girándose a mirarla- ve con la niña. Yo hablaré con Enj…

Pero Enjolras ya se había marchado, cogiendo su chaqueta y cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido.

***

Las familias son lo peor que le puede pasar a uno. Tal era la opinión de Courfeyrac, que se la recordaba a sí mismo todas las noches, antes de acostarse y abrigarse a sí mismo entre un montón de periódicos, cartones y una manta vieja. Total. Tener a alguien pendiente de ti y esperándote todos los días. Quién quería eso. Era un rollo. Sobre todo, cuando podías tener la ciudad a tus pies, como él desde su azotea. Cada día yendo a un sitio distinto, cada día una familia. Y además, él se iba a ir a Santa Fe en cuanto tuviera dinero. No tenía muy claro dónde quedaba, pero seguro que era maravilloso. Pensando en trenes que le llevaran a ciudades lejanas, se durmió bajo la colcha de estrellas que le llevaba abrigando desde que llegó al mundo. Hasta que el sol del amanecer le despertó, y no le quedó otro remedio que responder a la llamada del día y moverse para empezar su rutina.

-¡Ey, Jean! -saludó al mendigo de la esquina- ¿chaqueta nueva?

-¡Buenos días, Courf! Sí, ¿a que es bonita? ¡Sólo tiene un agujero!

-¡Genial! Guárdala bien. Oooh… -rio el muchacho, haciendo una reverencia burlona a la muchacha a la que casi atropella al girarse- buenos días, preciosidad. ¿Necesita que la acompañe a algún sitio? ¿No? Me lo imaginaba, usted se lo pierde. ¡Saludos a su madre! ¡Ferre! -gritó, saludando a otro muchacho de su edad, algo más alto, con gafas y que arrastraba una muleta- ¿has desayunado ya? Tony me dijo ayer que nos guardaría algo de café, ¿te vienes?

Ah, la ciudad era suya, pensó, mientras bebía café frío sentado en el bordillo de la puerta trasera de la cafetería de Tony, y masticaba un bollo correoso que había partido con otros dos chicos.

***

Enjolras vagó durante toda la noche y parte de la mañana. No sabía a dónde ir. No quería dar pena. Quería volver a casa y pedir perdón, pero era demasiado orgulloso. Tenía amigos, pero… No le apetecía verles. No lo entenderían. Así que siguió andando, hasta que llegó la tarde y su estómago le recordó que no había comido nada en casi un día entero. Agotado y, siendo honestos, un poco mareado, se sentó junto a un montón de periódicos viejos.

-Eh, chico. ¿Te dolió cuando te caíste del cielo?

“Pero qué…”

Enjolras alzó la cabeza. Tres chicos, algo mayores que él y de mucho peor aspecto, le miraban con sonrisas de rapaces.

-Mira, no es sordo. ¿Qué tal, angelito? ¿Mamá te ha cosido esa chaqueta? ¿Y te ha dado propina para la merienda? Seguro que sí.

-Y seguro que también le ha enseñado al caballerito a compartir todo con los demás como un buen cristiano, ¿verdad que sí?

El chico se levantó, enfadado. Iba a contestar de malas maneras cuando una voz distinta se unió a la fiesta.

-¿Y a vosotros no os han enseñado a ayudar a los forasteros? Porque este mozo seguro que de este barrio no es. ¿Por qué no vais a pedir un plano para orientar a nuestro amigo?

Los tres agresores se giraron a la vez. Tras ellos, dos chicos, uno de ellos de rizos oscuros, y el otro, más alto, con gafas y una muleta que no necesitaba, a juzgar de cómo la alzaba, amenazante, les miraban con cara de “venid aquí si tenéis ganas”. Los tres indeseables no debían de tener muchas, porque con un bufido, desaparecieron en un callejón lateral. Enjolras sonrió, yendo al encuentro de sus salvadores y tendiéndoles la mano.

-Muchas gracias, camaradas.

\- ¿Camaradas? Uo -contestó el de rizos, escupiendo en la palma de la suya y tendiéndosela. Alzó una ceja cuando Enjolras apartó la mano al ver su gesto- ¿de dónde has salido, rubito?

-Me llamo Enjolras -dijo él, sin dar más explicaciones. Su instinto le decía que podía confiar en ellos, pero…

-Yo Courfeyrac. Este de aquí es Combeferre. No habla mucho, prefiere leer.

-Sí que hablo, pero sólo cuando tengo algo que decir. Como ahora -repuso el alto y se encogió de hombros-. Me voy a cenar. No os metáis en líos.

-No papi. Que aproveche -bromeó Courfeyrac, poniendo la mejilla para que Combeferre le diera un beso de despedida. Le guiñó el ojo a Enjolras una vez se hubo ido el otro y, decidido, le cogió del brazo-. Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¿Y qué hace un niño de papá como tú en un sitio de mala muerte como este? ¿Necesitas ayuda para volver a casa?

-No sé si sería bien recibido allí…

Ante la mirada interrogante de Courfeyrac, Enjolras le contó todo. Desde el principio hasta el final. Con pelos y señales. Sólo cuando acabó, se dio cuenta de que nunca se había abierto tanto con alguien. Courfeyrac le escuchó en silencio, compresivo, y esperó a que se vaciara.

-Así que así es como has acabado aquí. Vaya. Debes de estar agotado. ¡Y hambriento! Vamos, conozco un sitio… -y cogiendo su mano, le arrastró hasta la puerta de las monjitas donde había empezado todo el lío -. ¡Hermana! -gritó, antes de que Enjolras se encontrara y pudiera detenerle- ¡Dos hermanos desamparados aquí! ¿Nos echa una mano? Y un poco de pan, por favor.

Oculto entre las sombras, Enjolras consiguió pasar desapercibido para sor Agnes y sor Elizabeth. Courfeyrac le miró con curiosidad al tenderle la mitad del mendrugo de pan que había conseguido.

-Las conozco -murmuró él, a modo de explicación-. Son las que…Ayer…

-Oh -asintió Courfeyrac-. Ya. Entiendo. Bueno, no te preocupes. La vida en la calle no es tan mala, caballerito. Puedes dormir con las mejores vistas de la ciudad. Y no hay nadie esperándote ni preocupándose por ti. Eres tú para ti mismo. Y ya está. Sin explicaciones. Sólo libertad.

-No eres libre, Courf. Sólo es una ilusión. Dependes de los otros chicos, de la caridad, tienes que pasar la noche alerta, ganar alguna moneda para aguantar hasta mañana…

Courfeyrac le miró, enfadado porque desmontara toda su fantasía tan fácilmente.

-¿Sí? ¿Tu crees? Bueno. Pero apuesto a que nunca te has divertido tanto como yo. ¿Alguna vez has tomado prestado un caballo? -sonrió, malicioso. Caminando, caminando, habían acabado acercándose al campamento gitano.

-¿Qué? Bueno, una vez papá nos llevó a… ¡Espera! ¿Dónde…?

-Shhh… -le mandó callar el chico-. Quédate aquí -le ordenó, justo antes de desaparecer tras una verja… y de reaparecer dos segundos después llevando de las bridas a un caballo negro con aire desconcertado. Lo montó, agarrándose a sus crines para ayudarse a subir, y, desde arriba, le tendió una mano a Enjolras- ¿subes? Tranquilo, Tormenta y yo somos amigos ya. Luego lo devolvemos y listo.

Así que Enjolras pensó “qué demonios”. Agarró la mano que le ofrecían y subió a la grupa. Se abrazó a Courfeyrac justo a tiempo, porque el caballo salió disparado hacia la noche, como impulsado por el grito de júbilo del muchacho que lo dirigía. Si a Enjolras le latía el corazón un poco demasiado rápido, tal vez no fuera solo culpa de la adrenalina.

***

Apenas un par de horas más tarde, ambos paseaban de la mano por el parque, amparados en la oscuridad. Habían devuelto el caballo, y tomadas prestadas también las sobras de la cena. El paseo nocturno les había abierto el apetito a los dos. Riendo, pero sin saber muy bien por qué, los dos acabaron tirados sobre la hierba en un rincón del jardín, mirando las estrellas y jugando a adivinar constelaciones.

\- ¡Aquella parece un perro!

\- ¡Qué dices! Es claramente una barricada.

\- ¿Qué? -Courfeyrac no pudo evitar contener una carcajada y rodó hacia él, quedando bocabajo, apoyado en los codos, rozando su costado con el del rubio y mirándole a los ojos- No se dónde has visto una barricada, pero no son así.

\- ¿Cómo que no?

-Que no. Te lo digo yo, que esta mañana he estado en una.

\- ¿Perdona?

-Sí, sí. ¿No te lo he contado? ¡Estamos en huelga! Han subido los precios de los periódicos, y los repartidores tenemos que vender el doble para ganar lo mismo. Así que hemos decidido no vender más. ¡Va a ser una revolución! ¡Para todos los niños obreros de la ciudad! ¡Del país!

Los ojos le brillaban, y Enjolras se vio reflejado en ellos. Eran dos almas iguales, lo sabía. Uno de ellos había sido más afortunado que el otro, simplemente, pero eso era todo, y Enjolras no tenía tan claro quién era quien. Courfyerac estaba muy cerca, y él se sentía embriagado por su entusiasmo y por el tiempo que le acababa de regalar pasándolo con él y enseñándole lo que sus padres no habían podido: un mundo más allá de las cuatro paredes de la comodidad de su casa, un mundo que el muchacho ansiaba descubrir. Entonces, Enjolras le besó. No pudo evitarlo, y después no pudo recordar cómo sucedió. Simplemente cerraron la distancia que les separaba, que era poca y sólo física. Courfeyrac echó los brazos sobre él, Enjolras le rodeó la cintura con las manos, y ambos encontraron que el otro estaba esperándoles y salía a su encuentro.

Al día siguiente, no fue el amanecer lo que despertó a Courfeyrac, sino los dedos de Enjolras enredándose en su pelo. El rubio le miraba con gravedad.

-Es tarde. Debería haber vuelto a casa hace horas.

Aquello le supo más amargo que el café frío de Tony.

-Ayer no querías volver.

-Ayer no me conocías.

Courfeyrac suspiró decepcionado.

-Pensaba que ibas a quedarte conmigo. Me lo prometiste. Que estarías a mi lado cuando ganáramos la huelga. Que seríamos los reyes de la ciudad, que nos iríamos a Santa Fe.

-Courf… De todo eso, sólo te prometí lo primero. Y planeo cumplirlo. Llévame a casa, y te ayudaré. Mi padre trabaja con el gobierno, tal vez pueda echaros una mano. No pienso perderme la próxima barricada -le acarició la mejilla-, pero necesito que me lleves a casa.

-De acuerdo… -accedió el chico, mordiéndose el labio-. Pero júramelo.

-No se debe jurar…

-Pues prométemelo.

-…pero te lo juro. Has hecho por mí más de lo que puedas imaginar. Ahora me tocará devolvértelo.

***

Caminaron en silencio durante un largo rato, hasta que Courfeyrac frenó en seco y detuvo a su compañero, poniendo una mano en su pecho.

-Cuando te diga, corre -le susurró. Enjolras le miró, atónito.

\- ¿Cómo? Pero ¿hacia dónde?

-Mira -suspiró el otro- no tengo tiempo para explicártelo todo, es largo de contar. Pero si me atrapan, me llevarán a un sitio del que no me dejarán salir hasta que tenga todo el pelo blanco ¿entendido?

-No.

\- ¡Ahora! ¡Corre!

Courfeyrac desapareció tras una esquina. Enjolras cometió el error de no reaccionar tan rápido, y notó una mano que se cerraba como una tenaza sobre su hombro. Sintió alivio al comprobar que se trataba de un policía. Aunque su alivio se esfumó en cuanto se dio cuenta de la forma en que le miraba el oficial, como si fuera una presa. Era un hombre alto, mayor que su padre, ya entrado en años, con el pelo canoso y grasiento, y unas patillas que le llegaban casi hasta la barbilla. Tenía sonrisa de cazador.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… Tú eres nuevo -dijo, con una voz profunda y ronca, mientras le ponía unas esposas-. Vamos. No te resistas, si sabes lo que te conviene.

Y así fue como Enjolras fue a dar con sus huesos en el refugio, una suerte de hogar-prisión para que los niños huérfanos no vagaran por las calles, que hacía las veces de reformatorio. Temblando, intentó explicar que todo era un terrible error. Que él tenía familia. Que, por favor, llamaran a sus padres. Mientras contrastaban la veracidad de lo que decía, el chico fue encerrado en una habitacioncilla con un catre y otros cuatro chicos de su edad. Tres chicos y una chica. Los chicos enseguida se cerraron entorno a él, como sabuesos husmeando carne fresca. Enjolras se irguió, con ese orgullo que siempre le causaba tantos problemas, y con un valor que en realidad no sentía.

-Tú qué haces aquí. Tú tienes cara de burgués -dijo uno de ellos, poco agraciado, con la nariz torcida pero brillantes ojos verdes.

-Espera, a ti te conozco -añadió un segundo. A Enjolras le costó reconocerle sin las gafas ni la muleta-. ¿No eras el que se quedó con Courfeyrac ayer?

\- ¡Combeferre! -suspiró, aliviado, al recordar el nombre- Sí, soy yo. Enjolras. Estaba con él volviendo a casa esta mañana, pero…

-Ya -dijo el que quedaba por hablar, un muchacho delgado y pálido, de aspecto poco saludable, cuyo pelo, negro, lacio y más largo de lo recomendable, que le recordó a un murciélago-, se ha librado de ti.

\- ¿Qué? No… Él no haría eso.

\- ¿Que no? Ja -el chico soltó el aire por la nariz-. Eso díselo a Marie, o a Christine. O a Lucas. Ah, y a mí, a Marius, a Grantaire -dijo, señalando al primero que había hablado-,  o incluso a Éponine -la quinta ocupante de la celda, la única chica, alzó la cabeza y dejó claro su desinterés con un gesto muy poco elegante. Grantaire acudió al rescate.

-Así es Courfeyrac. Va de flor en flor, de capullo en capullo. Nunca se cansa.

-No es cierto… -interrumpió entonces Combeferre-. Simplemente, no ha encontrado todavía lo que anda buscando.

-Ya, lo que tú digas.

Enjolras les miraba, horrorizado. Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto. Menos mal que se ahorró tener que contestar, porque justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta y el hombre que le había atrapado volvió a entrar. Los otros cuatro chicos se pegaron a la pared más alejada, pero el policía ni siquiera se fijó en ellos.

-Tú, jovencito. Parece que la historia que nos has contado cuadra. Tu padre está viniendo de camino a buscarte.

Al final, resultó que no solo fue su padre. Su madre se había empeñado en ir también, y, con ella, su hermana. Los abrazó, llorando de rabia, y prometiéndoles que no volvería a irse. Su padre, que también lloraba, no le soltó en todo el camino a casa.

***

No sabes lo que es auténtico miedo hasta que miras detrás de ti y descubres que la persona que se suponía que iba a estar allí, no está. Courfeyrac lo aprendió aquella mañana. Pasó el día buscando a su compañero por todos los lugares en los que había estado con él, hasta que terminó en el que más temía. El refugio.

Una figura oscura y solitaria le recibió en la puerta.

-Si buscas a Enjolras, ya no está aquí -le dijo. Courfeyrac se sobresaltó.

-Claquesous. Si sabes dónde puedo encontrarle, por favor, dímelo.

-Te costará caro.

-Lo que sea.

-Se ha ido a casa, con su familia.

La sombra sonrió, mostrando sus dientes afilados, al ver cómo el recién llegado se retiraba con el alma en los pies. Creía haberle perdido para siempre.

***

Enjolras no contó nada de lo que había ocurrido, y sus padres lo respetaron. Se hizo así una especie de tregua entre ellos, una paz que sólo se tambaleó un poco cuando Enjolras le pidió el favor a su padre de que se interesara en los disturbios que estaban ocasionando los chicos que repartían los periódicos en el centro de la ciudad. El hombre estuvo tentado de preguntar, pero ante la mirada severa de su hijo dedujo que había conocido a alguien afectado por la situación, y, sabiendo cómo era de apasionado ante las injusticias, prefirió no alterar las aguas por lo que pudiera haber debajo. Hizo bien. Investigó, trabajó, escribió. Ayudó a los chicos, consiguió que los apoyaran los sindicatos. Pero algo entre Enjolras y él se había roto, y ni siquiera pudo arreglarlo cuando le dio el original de la fotografía que salía en portada de todos los periódicos unos días después. Los chicos, tras conseguir que se aceptaran sus demandas, aparecían, triunfantes, encaramados a una barricada en la puerta de la residencia del alcalde. En el centro, entre Combeferre y otro chico que Enjolras no reconoció, estaba Courfeyrac.

***

Habían ganado. Courfeyrac no podía creérselo y aun así, sabía que todo se lo debía al chico rubio que había conocido apenas una semana antes. Chico que además se había instalado en su cabeza y se negaba a dejarle los pensamientos tranquilos.

Combeferre le dijo que tenía que ir a buscarle, que le debía una explicación. Él no quiso escucharle, pero, de todas formas, se encontró entrando en la calle en la que había descubierto que vivía Enjolras. No le fue difícil encontrarle. Estaba leyendo en el jardín de una de las casas más grandes de la calle. Con su habitual descaro, saltó la vaya y se coló en la propiedad, sacudiéndose los rizos mientras se acercaba.

-Buenos días.

Enjolras levantó la cabeza. Si se sorprendió de la visita, no lo demostró. Volvió a bajar la mirada y a centrarla en su libro. Courfeyrac, resignado, se acercó a él.

\- ¿Qué lees?

No tuvo respuesta.

-Mira, entiendo si no quieres hablar conmigo, pero necesito que sepas… Volví a buscarte, pero no te encontré por ningún sitio. Para cuando llegué al refugio, tus padres ya te habían sacado. Esperaba verte todas las mañanas en la barricada, pero no viniste…

-No me necesitabas -contestó Enjolras por fin.

-Tal vez, pero quería que estuvieras. Habríamos tenido más impacto. Nos hubiera seguido todo el mundo, causas ese efecto en la gente.

-Os ha seguido todo el mundo -dijo el otro, cortante.

\- ¿Te he hecho algo? -suspiró Courfeyrac.

-Supongo que no -admitió Enjolras-, pero no tengo ganas de estar contigo. No es mi mundo, por mucho que nos duela a los dos. No soy como tú.

-Ah, sí. Olvidaba que estás por encima del bien y del mal, que todo es un juego para ti.

-No lo es, y lo sabes.

-Sí. Lo sé.

Ambos volvieron a quedar en silencio. Courfeyrac, una vez más, fue el primero en romperlo.

-Me voy… Si alguna vez cambias de idea…

-Sé dónde encontrarte, tranquilo.

-Bien.

-Bien.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, el chico se alejó, saliendo por la puerta esta vez. Se sentía fuera de lugar y algo abandonado. Igual por eso no estaba atento, y no vio acercarse al policía que le miraba con sospecha. En ese barrio no había muchachos sucios vagabundeando por la calle. A Courfeyrac sólo le dio tiempo a gritar el nombre de Enjolras antes de que se lo llevaran a rastras.

***

Enjolras le escuchó. Vio lo que pasaba y corrió a buscar a quien sabía que podía ayudarles. Entró en casa como una tromba y tuvo que saltar por encima del perro para evitar pisarlo. Subió las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Ayuda! ¡Se lo están llevando!

\- ¿Qué? -el hombre estaba enterrado entre papeles detrás de la mesa de su despacho- ¿a quién, hijo? ¿de qué hablas?

\- ¡De Courfeyrac! El de la foto, él es… Él es mi amigo. Me ayudó cuando… eso. Se lo están llevando al refugio, y me dijo que si entraba allí ya no le dejarían salir. ¡No es justo! ¡No ha hecho nada!

-Para, para, para -dijo el hombre, poniéndose en pie y sujetando a su hijo por los hombros-. Cálmate. Vamos a ir ahora mismo hacia allá, a ver si hay algo que podamos hacer, ¿de acuerdo? -el chico asintió y su padre le revolvió el pelo- Corre, ve a avisar a tu madre mientras me visto para salir, y vamos para allá.

\- ¡Mamáaaaaa!

Apenas un par de minutos después, los dos salían de casa, vigilados desde el portal por la madre, que se quedaba esperándoles con la más pequeña de la casa en brazos. Enjolras se adelantaba cada pocos pasos, impaciente, preocupado. Cuando llegaron al refugio, se plantó delante del mismo policía que le había detenido pocos días antes.

-Tiene que liberar a Courfeyrac.

El hombre lo miró como una rana mira a un mosquito, hasta que vio quién le acompañaba.

-Senador…

-Buenas tardes, Javert. Mi hijo cree que tienen retenido a un amigo suyo. Por error, supongo -intervino el hombre.

-Nadie entra aquí por error, senador.

-Mi hijo estuvo aquí.

-Pero solucionamos el problema enseguida. No ha habido otro caso.

Enjolras se desentendió de los adultos. Había visto una cabeza de rizos pasar tras las rejas que separaban la entrada del patio. Salió disparado hacia la verja.

-¡Courfeyrac! ¡Estamos aquí! ¡He venido a buscarte! ¡Vamos a sacarte de…! -calló al ver que Grantaire, el otro chico que había estado encerrado con él, también estaba en el patio.

-No te preocupes por mí, rubiales -dijo Grantaire entonces- ya sé que hay ciudadanos de primera y de segunda. No tienes que sacarme a mí también -otro niño, más pequeño y delgado, se asomó detrás de sus piernas. Courfeyrac se agachó para cogerle en brazos-.

-Cállate, Grantaire. Nadie va a ir a ningún sitio, Enjolras. O todos o ninguno, ese es el trato.

El policía y el padre de Enjolras habían dejado de hablar y se habían acercado al él, el segundo con el ceño fruncido.

-No te preocupes, Courfeyrac. Te llamas así, ¿verdad? -el chico asintió, intimidado ante el hombre, que asintió a su vez y se volvió hacia el policía-. Esto no es un orfanato, Javert. Es una cárcel. ¿Por qué el gobernador no tiene constancia de esto? Atenta contra todo lo que defiende.

-Es la ley.

-¡Pues la ley está mal hecha! -contestó Enjolras, enfadado.

-Voy a necesitar que abra esa puerta, Javert -dijo su padre.

-No puedo hacer eso.

-Lo hará. Quiero adoptar a esos chicos.

Ocho pares de ojos se clavaron en él, los más abiertos, los de Enjolras. Javert se echó a reír y Enjolras sintió ganas de darle una patada en la espinilla.

-Tenemos más de cien niños aquí -dijo el hombre, esbozando una sonrisa de suficiencia-. No puede adoptarlos a todos. Y aun así, el papeleo llevaría semanas.

-Abra esa puerta. Me llevo al chico que responde al nombre de Courfeyrac. Bajo mi responsabilidad. Voy a necesitar que testifique contra los abusos cometidos aquí.

Javert se puso pálido, pero, finalmente, accedió a abrir la puerta. Courfeyrac estaba abrazando a Grantaire y al niño pequeño, y se despidió de todos lo que se habían congregado tras él como si fuera un héroe. Le hizo una reverencia a Javert.

-Sabrá de mí, caballero -le dijo mientras atravesaba la puerta, orgulloso-. Voy a traer a los mejores abogados y le voy a cerrar el chiringuito.

Sin darle tiempo poner el segundo pie fuera del recinto, Enjolras se lanzó a abrazarle y casi le tiró al suelo. El padre, sonriendo, fue quien dijo las palabras mágicas.

-Vamos a casa.

***

Era Navidad. Courfeyrac nunca había celebrado Navidad con una cena de verdad. Tal vez tener una familia no estuviera tan mal, pensó. En la casa de los padres de Enjolras todo eran gritos y niños subiendo y bajando las escaleras, hasta que la madre los llamó a todos. La cena estaba servida.

Con sorprendente orden, los nueve invitados se unieron al matrimonio y sus dos hijos para compartir la comida. Courfeyrac se sentó al lado de Enjolras y le dio la mano por debajo de la mesa. Desde que el gobernador había oído todo lo que ocurría con los niños de la ciudad de labios del hombre que ahora presidía la mesa, su mundo había cambiado. El refugio se había convertido en un verdadero albergue para niños como él, aunque a él, particularmente, ya no le hacía falta. Seguía siendo un alma libre, pero tenía una cama y un techo asegurado en la habitación junto a la de Enjolras, que ahora le miraba con cariño y apretaba su mano.

-Feliz Navidad, chicos -dijo la madre, sentándose junto a su marido, que servía platos con cuidado de no poner en ninguno más que en los otros.

Courfeyrac se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Feliz Navidad… mamá.

**Author's Note:**

> (Como he leído por aquí... Comentarios y kudos son lo que mantiene a los escritores motivados, y de momento son gratis. ¡Gracias!)


End file.
